The Legend of The Poupu Fruit
by Heartless Shinra Alchemist
Summary: Have you ever heard of the legend of the poupu fruit? Story has it that if you share it with someone, your destinies become intertwined...


He was dead. And she was dead. But not in the way that he was dead. No, he was gone in both body and soul and although she still breathed, her soul was gone too. She sat and stared at his body. Cold, lifeless, but at peace. Peace she would never feel again.

"Kairi, it's time." Riku, dressed for only the second time in his life in a suit (the first being Sora and Kairi's wedding), looked over to the miserable girl sitting on the bright orange couch. It was a couch that even Kairi had said was too bright, but Sora had insisted on buying it. She was dressed head-to-toe in black, a black veil covering her limp red hair and lightless blue eyes. She hadn't always been that way, no, she had been the opposite. All smiles and laughs, even in the darkest of times. She was a Princess of Heart, one who had no darkness in her heart whatsoever. But Riku was beginning to believe that maybe darkness had wormed its way into her heart; the only time he had ever seen her like this was the time when she had no heart, when the Heartless had invaded Destiny Islands and tried to take her heart. Her heart, however, had no darkness whatsoever and Kairi's heart sought refuge in Sora's. When Sora learned what he had to do to give Kairi her heart back, he willingly drove the blade into his heart, setting free Kairi's and in the process, turning himself into a Heartless. Somehow he managed to hold onto his feelings even as a Heartless and as a prouduct of Kairi's love, had gained his heart back.

He was no longer there to save her. There was no longer anyone for her to save. Sora was dead. And so was Kairi, in a sense.

"Yes, Riku," she mumbled. She slowly stood up, wobbling feebly on her high heels. Slowly and liflessly as a zombie, she shuffled over to the front door and waited dully for Riku to open the door. Riku shook his head sadly and spread a black shawl over her emanciated shoulders.

"C'mon..." he whispered, helping her shuffle her way through the door. As the two of them slowly ambled across the beach of the little island, Riku noticed that he was dragging Kairi most of the way.

Riku helped her across the sand. That was all she was really aware of. They passed the beach where their adventures began, with the fateful, 'Wake up, you lazy bum.' They passed the Secret Place, where the drawing of her and Sora was scribbled on the wall. So many memories...all of them she wanted to forget.

Riku cried. For the first time in his life, he cried. Some evil little part of his brain told him that it was more for Kairi than for Sora. And he hated the fact that that little part of his brain was right. Kairi sat dully beside him, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. She had long since lost her ability to cry. And so the ceremony went on, with no reaction from Kairi. Until it was time to view the body.

Since they were the widow and best friend, Riku and Kairi went to see Sora's body last. Riku looked down at Sora's still insanely spiky hair and smiled."I'll miss you," he whispered, "and I promise to take care of Kairi. I promise." He looked to Kairi and she stepped forward. She stared at Sora for a long time, but something clicked.

Tears streamed down Kairi's face in torrents. She collapsed over Sora's body, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed. Riku smiled despite himself. It was the first reacton she had had in a long time. He quietly began to step away, but Kairi's frail hand slipped into his and he stopped short.

"Kairi...?" he looked puzzled at the look on Kairi's face. She was smiling her huge, bright smile, the one she used to smile frequently until Sora died.

"I'm fine, Riku. I just realized something, that's all." She turned to face him, her smile more radiant than before. "I'll be fine, Riku. From now on." She stepped away, of her own accord, and walked down the beach. Riku smiled and tears fell down his face for the second time in his life.

She knew what she needed to do. It was simple enough, she just needed to time it carefully. But everything would be set right.

Riku noticed that Kairi's footsteps had veered off the normal path to her house. His heart skipped a beat as he realized where they were going. He ran as fast as he could, hoping to stop her.

She was there. There was only one more thing for her to do. She stared at the door, waiting for the time to open it.

Riku skid his way into the secret place, crawling frantically through the stone tunnels. _Please,_ he thought, _let me be on time to stop her..._ as he rushed into the main chamber. He saw that the door was open. "Shit!" he yelled, rushing through the door.

It was time. She felt the wind whip her lank hair across her face and stepped out, the bright sun blinding her temporarily. There was the screech of brakesn and a loud honking before the car hit Kairi at seventy miles per hour.

"Kairi..." Riku whispered as he saw her battered body lying on the asphault. He ran to her, ignoring the people beginning to crowd in a circle. Kairi's eyes opened at the sound of Riku's voice.

"You shouldn't have come..." she whispered, frowning. She coughed and blood dribbled out her mouth, dripping onto the asphault.

"Neither should have you!" Riku sobbed. He picked up her upper torso, ignoring the blood that was seeping from her dress onto his hands. Kairi laughed, causing more blood to leak from her mouth.

"Silly boy. Haven't you heard of the legend of the Poupu fruit? It says that if you share one with someone you love, your destinies will become...inter-" instead of words, a bubble of blood came from her mouth. And then, she was gone. Riku couldn't cry. He knew he wouldn't cry ever again.


End file.
